zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Zoids Wiki Pages
Hello everyone. This forum may be the most important one yet, so please read. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please post them on the disscussion page for this thread after reading. Seperation and Merging of Pages Let us settle the manner of pages 1st. Alot of debate has started about making seperate pages, or merging them. Here are some guidelines and rules. At the end, I will give a list showing some zoid pages and what to do with them. Zoid Variants A specific zoid variant should not get its own page. The zoid variant should be mentioned under that zoids' article. For example, a Gun Sniper LS should not get its own page. It should be mentioned under the Gun Sniper article. This will be done to keep things organized and not confuse our readers. Sometimes I believe that we all forget every now and agian that we edit these articles for the purpose of having others read it and learn from it, not to see who can out-edit the other, or just editing random stuff just for the sake of editing or boosting your edit count. Fusions/CAS This is a very big debate here. In my personal opinion, in order for a fuzed zoid to gain a seperate page, it must have a signifigant role in the battlestory, media or model kits. It also must change enough physicaly as well. The same goes for component zoids. They deserve thier own mention. Regardless if the fuzed zoid gets a page or not, the component zoids will always have a page. For example, the Command Striker may not have a page, but the Command Wolf and Leostriker do. Chimera Dragon has its own page, rather than it being mentioned on its component zoid pages. In addition, the component zoids have thier own pages, and are not just mentioned on Chimera Dragon's page. Basicly, Command Striker cannot have a page while Chimera Dragon can. All CAS versions go on the main zoids' article. Basicly, since I know this s on most of your minds, LIGER ZERO VARIANTS DON'T GET THIER OWN PAGE! Redesigns/Sharring Parts Another big debate. Certain zoids have been redesigned over the years, weather it be big or small. Depending on how drastic the redesign is will determine if that zoid gets its own page. Probobly the biggest arguments are over Rayse Tiger/Soul Tiger and the Sword Wolf/Whits Wolf/Sword Wolf/Rez Tiger articles. Starting with Rayse and Soul, Soul Tiger is in fact, what Rayse Tiger was intended to be. Soul Tiger included the electronics and special backpack Rayse Tiger was supposed to have, but didnt. Other than that and a somewhat redesigned canopy and claws, the zoid is the same. Even though the build is slightly different, they belong on the same article. Soul Tiger's main body is built for you to safegaurd the electronics. (don't ask me why murasame had a pre-built body though. TT can be stupid sometimes) If you take it apart, the build is identical. Moving on to Whits Wolf, agian, Sword Wolf is just Whitz Wolf with a redesigned canopy and a prre-built body. And Rez Tier is just a Whitz Tiger with a sword. Nothing more can be said, While we are talking about Whitz Wolf, Whitz Tiger does not need its own article. The article would be too short. The Savinga Page is already a stub. We don't need more stubs. Everything is mostly covered in the Whits Wolf article. HOWEVER, I am open to disscussion on that one. We did give Delcato Dragon its own page, so MAYBE Whitz Tiger will recieve one too. Moving on to sharing parts, its a case by case. To sum it up, Geno Breaker gets a seperate article from Genosaurer, Bamburian gets a seperate article from Bear Fighter, Deadly Kong gets a seperate article from Iron Kong, etc. More will be shown on the list at the end of this article. Redhorn VS Darkhorn VS Crimsonhorn Here is another big argument; Redhorn vs Darkhorn vs Crimson Horn. To make this as brief as possible, Redhorn and Crimson Horn are 1 page, and Darkhorn is another page. Crimson Horn will get its own page IF AND ONLY IF it sees more than 1 release in a different color scheme. Im still debating on that one. Darkhorn gets its own page because of its signifigance in the anime and battlestory and that it isnt just an oridinary dark zoid. Plus, if we did combine them all, the page would be to long. RCZ Redesigns Most of the RCZ zoids will not have thier own pages. However, the following I am considering due to the changes from thier original designs; Dos Godos, Gargantula, and Crimson Horn. List of Pages As promised, here is a list. Please use this list as a guidline. Some things are undecided, and are open to disscusion. 1st, I will list the name of the zoid, and then what page it belongs in. The list is in no particular order. *Liger Zero Jaeger, Schnieder, Panzer, X, Phoenix, Falcon, Gusoku Myoko,Shiro Shozoku - Liger Zero *Whitz Wolf and related zoids - Open for disscusion *Soul Tiger - Rayse Tiger *Dos Godos - Godos (Open for Disscusion) *Crimson Horn - Redhorn (Open for Disscussion) *Greenhorn - Redhorn *Darkhorn - Darkhorn *Garantula EX - Garantula (Open for disscusion) *Genosaurer - Genosaurer *Genobreaker - Genobreaker (Most "Geno" variants will recieve thier own page) *Shield Liger - Shield Liger *Blade Liger - Blade Liger *Gun Sniper - Gun Sniper *Snipe Master - Snipe Master *Snipe Liger - Blade Liger (Shares same designation #) *Slash Liger - Blade Liger (same as Snipe Liger) *Liger Aero - Shield Liger, only because technicaly, it is a CAS. It was once seen as a resin kit. *Spark Liger - Shield Liger, same as Aero Liger, although it was not seen as a resin kit *Command Striker - Command Wolf and Leosriker articles If there is anything else to add for any of these topics, please say so on the talk page. Thank you for reading. Leon35